


〈請客啦！壽星茅崎至〉

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [37]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 與滿開一起開心過生日的至。
Series: A3！短篇 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 6





	〈請客啦！壽星茅崎至〉

**Author's Note:**

> ＊2020茅崎至生日賀文
> 
> ＊取材自《集合啦！動物森友會》，部分劇透有，不喜者勿入

茅崎至不怎麼意外地發現卯木千景今日比自己早下班。

其實在起床後到餐廳享用早餐、發現大家都相當的安靜時刻，他就察覺到異常了。說也奇怪，他並不是一個多麼期盼過生日的人，也早已過了在意身邊的人是否會祝福自己的年紀，唯一計較的僅有在這個日子裡所有的遊戲都必定要一大早登入確認特殊獎勵、若是系統出問題肯定要在上班中間的休息空檔抓緊時機聯絡客服要求改進修正――可打從加入滿開，在學校與公司習以為常的生活悄悄發生轉變；即便沒有心儀自己的女孩子之間情報交流被班上同學聽去、或是人事室特意提醒同單位的同事示意表達，也肯定會有家人以外的戲劇夥伴為自己獻上祝福。

因此，什麼人都沒有開口與送禮，就連最喜歡烹製特殊大餐的臣亦沒有告訴自己今天的專屬宵夜是什麼，再聯想到雖然工作效率高卻也能者多勞而時常加班的前輩竟然提早離開，那麼必然有什麼問題。至一面在心底讚賞自己的機智，一面以「這個日子家人在等、改天再請大家吃飯」的理由，向辦公室的人道別，有些期待又略為忐忑地返回宿舍。

還沒踏進家門，至已忍不住笑了出來。分別穿著無尾熊服裝與狗狗服裝的同年齡搭檔、還有劇團裡的兩名紅髮小天使也穿著由幸和莇聯手打造的狸貓裝扮在門口等著自己；憋著笑踏入屋內，門口也被改造成了無人島嶼的機場，雖然只是用紙板粗陋搭成的布景，但明顯看得出是夏組以一成為首的手筆。注意到他已經看出端倪，盡忠職守扮演角色的咲也便開口：「小至至，現在無人島的說明大會就要開始了，我們先一起到廣場去吧！」

從門口到交誼廳的途中四處擺滿了水果、天馬種植在庭院裡的盆栽，以及萬聖節才會出現的惡作劇昆蟲擺飾，至分別將之對應到近日沉迷的遊戲裡的果樹、雜草與狼蛛，同時猜想著說明大會的主持人究竟是誰，並在見到扮演者的那一秒發出驚天動地的劇烈笑聲。

「……歡迎大家來到無人島，狸。」

看著因為自己的笑聲而額冒青筋，卻又因為角色設定而不得不強笑、同時身著與天使們相同款式服裝的左京，至笑到快喘不過氣。

「因為等等要舉辦慶生大會，所以請咲狸、太狸、月岡菈和金丞一起打掃環境，小至至則去尋找至少三個參加夥伴，讓我們的營火晚會辦得更盛大；在這個期間，我會去調查旁邊長得像可樂的瀑布是什麼狸。」

覺得自己因為笑意而深度鍛鍊腹肌的至，笑著前往宿舍的各個角落，輕而易舉地找到了對於再次戴上兔耳明顯無奈可又不得不屈服的兔子瑪綴、本色演出各種焦慮不安卻又格外可愛的松鼠軟椋與相當適應良好的山羊湯姆龍，以及其他動物成員回到了交誼廳。

「小至至超額完成任務了，不虧是一心想要搬到無人島上的人狸。」

「那、噗，我接下來該做什麼呢？」

「慶生大會馬上就要開始狸。」

隨著左京的話語聲落下，萬里與十座將至按在包裝成圓木堆的凳子上，強迫他欣賞由九門負責說出中二台詞、三角表現被奇怪招式攻擊與巧妙閃躲的神祕短劇，涯搭配真澄播放的音樂展示的札弗拉傳統舞蹈，以及由密心不在焉打節拍敷衍熱情高漲的譽的祝詩朗誦後，再由東帶頭送上一瓶度數較低卻十分高級少見的名酒、以及其他人紛紛跟進獻上賀禮為慶生大會的表演結尾。

「哈哈，謝謝大家，真的很有趣。」真心誠意地向眾人道謝的至，正打算表達謝意後開口讓大家趕快一起用餐，才突然意識到一群人竟完全沒提到晚餐的事。「那，今天的晚餐……」

「小至至你終於想起來啦，我真擔心你忘記呢哩！」左京臉上露出在至返家後，除了祝福之外第一個真心實意的笑容。「布置費、人事費、演出費，還有今晚的餐費，一共是49,800日圓狸！請收下這份帳單狸！」

至低頭一瞧，塞入手中的正是距離宿舍十分鐘路程、成員們都十分喜愛的燒肉吃到飽餐廳預約單。

「等等，我是壽星欸？這是要我請客嗎？」

看著大家笑咪咪的眼光，至深吸了一口氣，正打算說服眼前的狸貓魔王對壽星應該要友善、如同遊戲的自由世界充滿愛與歡樂，手中的預約單被身後的人抽走。

「這個時候，就交給剛剛沒有幫你唱歌也沒有送禮的前輩就好啦！」

「前輩？你不是比我早下班？」

「就是比你早下班才能先去店裡預約啊，把預約單拿回來後又去接雄三前輩他們啦。怎麼樣，拯救壽星的時間算的剛好吧？」

「不是你拯救了我，而是世界讓你拯救我啊！」

「行行行，中二壽星說了算……」

**Author's Note:**

> ＊本文分別對應的角色：  
> 狸克：左京  
> 豆狸、粒狸：咲也、太一  
> 簡培菈：紬  
> 金牌：丞  
> 瑪莎：綴  
> 軟糖：椋  
> 湯姆：希特龍
> 
> ＊其實這是我第二篇動物之森搭配A3！的衍伸創作，至於第一篇等到一個特別的時間就會公布了。因為我沒主機可以加入遊戲大軍，所以非常想玩的我所寫之遊戲內容是參考我關注的實況主；如果有不完全的地方，還請各位見諒噢！  
> 是說……我為什麼會寫一個不是我自己的推的生日賀文啊OTL


End file.
